


Undercover

by Smart_heart



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Belle is a spy, Dark Castle, Dark Castle Rumbelle, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smart_heart/pseuds/Smart_heart
Summary: first chapter written for the a-monthly-rumbelling May prompt: Fake Dating AURumpletiltskin needs his maid's help with a deal. It has nothing to do with him wanting to play her boyfriend. Nope. Not at all.This is already finished, but I couldn't get ao3 to mark it as a three chapter work





	1. Chapter 1

"I need your help" her master said while she was washing the china they had used for tea earlier.

Belle turned to face him and arched an eyebrow. "What use could I possibly be to the Dark One except cleaning his castle?"

Ah, he thought, she was still upset about that. A few hours ago they were eating together when Belle made him a question that he'd been trying to avoid lately. Why did he want her here. Why indeed? Hurt and not wanting have her know his real feelings, he lashed out and said she was only there for cleaning. 

Neither of them believed a word of it.

"I need you to come with me for a ball. I will need you to collect precise information from the host for a deal I intend to make later."

"And why would you want me to do that?"

"You have a gift to get people talking", he answered rememberind all the times she had got him too close to revealing stories he'd rather keep buried.

Belle sighted dramatically and dried her hand on her apron, leaning back on the counter. "What information do you want?"

"Nothing that should be too hard. I just want you to talk to Princess Keera and understand exactly what are her feelings towards a villager called Danika"

Belle furrowed her brown and crossed her arms defensively."Why would you want to know that?"

"I don't need to go telling my plans to the help" Rumpletiltskin said instinctively and regreted the word immediately when Belle turned back to washing the dishes. "No, wait! I'm sorry"

She turned to him again." I need to know because I suspect they are in love, in witch case I can make a deal with Keera to help her escape her disapproving parents in exchange for something I want"

Belle lifted her eyebrow once more and rumple groaned. "A book. What I want is a book on realm traveling that was written by a great sorcerer a long time ago. It belongs to her parents, but they would never trade it to me. King Edmonton, their best trading partner, is already at it."

Belle's heart melted at how honest,nervous and vulnerable he sounded. He was looking at the floor and moving his fingers on a circular patern like he did when he was afraid, she had learned. He did look sorry for his earlier behavior, and it wouldn't hurt to get out of the castle a bit, would it?

"OK", Belle said and rumple lifted his gaze to her face, but not quite meeting her eyes. "I'll do it"

"um, well..." He faced the floor again, and the green scales at his cheek became a shade darker"There's just one more thing you need to know before you accept it."

"Witch would be?" 

"Guests are only allowed to bring one companion... And only if the companion is their partner"

Now Belle was sure her cheeks were a shade darker (although not from anything near shame or disgust). He finally looked at her and took a step back, taking in her startled expression, but stopped on his tracks when she asked him a question.

"You want me to play your fiancée?"

"That's the idea, but I don't expect you to"

Belle though it through for a moment, but even trying really hard, she couldn't see the downside. For a while now she had wanted to know what would it be like to be with her master, and now she had the chance. There was only one more thing bugging her.

"Why do you want to follow the rules?"

"Um... Because Princess Keera will trust you best if it isn't too obvious you are only there for spying. And King Kadira is very fond of his little rules, it's better to stay on his good side while we don't get the book."  
_and I'm dying to have you in my arms for just a second_ he added to himself.

"I'll go". That took Rumpletiltskin aback. Belle took pity on him, he probably didn't think she'd accept. She wondered if he knew he could just order her to go...

"Really? " he asked and in that moment he looked so much like a scared child she just wanted to scoop him into her arms.

"Yeah, of course."

The rest of the evening was spent in the library making plans for the ball, and when Belle was closing the door to leave and go to bed, she heard.

"Belle, I'm sorry about earlier. I really am."

Belle sent him a cocky grin. "I know"

 

_________________________________

 

The day of the ball finally came, and Belle heard a soft knocking on her door, and allowed her master to come in to find her staring at her wardrobe in worry.

"What is the matter, dearie?" He asked on a mock tone

"I have nothing to wear. Only the dress I came with. But it's a bit worn out." She looked at him, who seemed to be concentrating on something. "What do you think?"

"That you look really good in blue"

Taken by surprise by the compliment, Belle barely noticed when Rumpletiltskin began transforming her practical maid garments into a beautiful spring dress.

When the work was done, she found herself wearing a baby blue dress with a sabrina neckline and a long, bouffant skirt, adorned with pink and golden flowers, rose high heels and her hair was arranged into a braided crown.

For a moment, the imp was stunned by how gorgeous she looked. She reminded him of an illustration of the Goddess Persephone he saw on a book once, the very picture of life and perfection.

He was only taken out of his daydreaming with the story of the beautiful spring goddess falling in love with the king of the Underworld by Belle thanking him softly and taking his arm.

They walked out of the castle in silence, and walked down the stairs that led to the garden where the carriage awaited.

After a few moments traveling, Belle spoke. "What if someone recognizes me?"

Rumpletiltskin tried his best not to pull a sad face and begged whatever entity that might be listening for her not to have heard the sound of his heart breaking. Of course she didn't want to be recognized, she didn't want any of her friends to think she was with a monster like him!

"I'm sure that won't happen, dearie. King Kadira's kingdom is far, far away from Alvonlea, in the meadows just below the Dark forest."

"Is this why they invited you? Because you are their neighbor?" She asked and Rumpletiltskin presented her with one of his maniac giggles.

"No, of course not! They invited me because they're afraid I'll curse their firstborn to an endless sleep when she grows up! The Maleficent incident left quite a trauma in this area!"

As usual, Belle tilted her head and gave him that look that told him she could see right through his green scales and amber eyes. "The Maleficent incident? I'm not sure this story reached my kingdom. Would you mind sharing?"

Before the imp could answer, the sound of classical music reached their ears, and soon the carriage came to a stop.

A guard dressed in white opened the door and helped Belle out, failing miserably on hiding his astonishment when the Dark One followed her.

When the both of them were on the floor, Rumpletiltskin extended his arm and Belle promptly took it.

"My lady"

"My lord". She smiled as they walked up the marble stairs leading to the castle's door.

Belle's curiosity was switched on at full strength when they walked down the long corridor on their way to the ballroom. The castle's interior resembled a garden, with green walls and flowers for decoration. 

The ballroom was also decorated the same way, and Belle was too busy admiring the place's beauty to even notice the judgemental looks being shot to her direction or the hushed whispers the room had broken into about the man who was holding her arm.

When they reached the end of the stairs, a tall man that Belle soon recognized came to them and surprised the both of them by pulling Rumpletiltskin into a hug.

"Rumple, my friend! I was beginning to doubt whether or not you were coming!"

The man let the imp go and took a bow to kiss Belle's hand. "Belle, how lovely to see you! When I suggest Rumpletiltskin to bring you, I doubted he'd have the courage to actually invite you!" He straighted himself up again and grabbed both of their hands to take them to a nearby table. "But here you are! Come, let me present you to Priscilla!"

As soon as they sat on the table, a caramel haired woman greeted them. "You must be the Dark One and Belle. Jefferson told me about you."

"Belle, Priscilla will be helping you tonight" rumple said before another man, dressed in finery, walked over to their table. "King Kadira, what a pleasure to see you" he continued.

"Dark One" the king semi-bowed, and than looked wide eyed at Belle. "Is... Is she your..."

"My fiancée, yes" he said while instinctively grabbing Belle's hand beneath the table, causing her heart to flip.

"Well, I hope you have fun." The king said and walked away the fastest he could, obviously baffled by the Dark One having brought a woman.

"He didn't even talk to us!" Said Jefferson to Priscilla, who rolled her eyes and soon engaged a friendly chat with Belle.

Belle talked to all of them for some minutes, but most of the time she talked to her master. He seemed a bit lost in the social situation, and she couldn't pretend she didn't relate. "Look!" Jefferson said half an hour later, pointing to a pale girl with dark hair entered the room. She wore a long, purple dress and a tiara on the top of her head.

Rumpletiltskin leaned in to Belle to whisper on her ear, causing her to shiver delightfully. "That, dearie, is Princess Keera. Follow the plan"

As they had predicted, many princes, lords and knights began surrounding the princess, trying to use the occasion to get away from their tables, where their parents were heart-eyeing each other and court the princess on her own Valentine's ball.

That was the chance Belle and Priscilla needed. Belle carefully and half heartedly dislodged her fingers from Rumple's, immediately missing his touch, and the two women walked in the direction of the princess to save her from that hoard of oafs.

It was time to get the poor girl talking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the a-monthly-rumbelling June Non-smut prompt: drinking, karaoke, dancing, kissing, date

"Princess Keera, what an honor!" Priscilla greeted joyfully while raising her hand to the young noble, who took it and smiled at the two women who had managed to make their way to her through the waves of men trying to talk to her. "My we talk to you?" 

"Of course" Keera answered, beyond relieved for having an excuse to not talk to the oafs trying to win her heart. "Forgive me, but what are you names again?" She asked once they had left the middle of the ballroom.

"I'm Lady Belle, and this is Priscilla" Belle said, letting the princess lead the three of them to one of the corners of the room.

"Well, you are my heroes." The royal sighted and looked over her shoulder to assure they weren't calling too much attention before entering a corridor which's entrance was partly hidden by large flower bouquets. " I'm only at this ball because my parents want me to. At least now some people already saw me, so I'll try to stay in the shadows for a while"

Keera opened a door that led to some sort of sitting room, and sat down on a stool, signaling for the others to seat on the couches near her.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?"She questioned the women

"in fact, we only said that to free you of those men" Priscilla said while Belle groomed her skirt, a knot forming in her stomach, knowing the lie on her friend's answer. "You didn't look very comfortable"

Keera sighted and raised her eyes to the ceiling. " I wasn't" She then shot a curious look towards Belle. "But anyways, what is you story? Who did you come with?"

"Rumpletiltskin", Belle answered a bit too quickly, and she couldn't stop the light feeling of pride swelling in her chest at saying this. Keera wasn't taken aback, but looked rather amused at the answer.

"I didn't know the Dark One had a mate. What about you, Priscilla?" The princess then asked "I have a feeling I've seen you before."

"Maybe when I came here with my husband. I'm married to a portal jumper your father usually hires."

"Oh, Jefferson, right? Yes, I remember him. Congratulations on the match. _he's_ handsome" Keera emphasized and nodded at Belle's direction, whose mouth gaped open at the princess's suggestion. Did she really mean to tell her her fiancée wasn't handsome? Well she didn't see any problem with Rumpletiltskin's appearance. He wasn't so big as to overwhelm her, like Gaston had been. His hair was soft, making her want to comb her fingers through it, his skin was never the same, no matter how many times she looked at it. His movements were elegant and when had she began thinking about him as her fiancée?

"Well, at least I suppose he is if you like this sort of thing "Keera wrinkled her nose and Belle seized the chance they had been waiting for

"This sort of thing?"She asked, leaning towards Keera conspiratorily.  
The princess bit her lips and look around the room, making sure they were alone.

"Can you keep a secret?"

___________________________

It had been around an hour since Belle had gone with Priscilla to accomplish the night's objective, and Rumpletiltskin was beginning to get preoccupied about their wait.

"Relax, rumple, your fiancée will be back in no time" Jefferson said when the imp voiced his worries. "You know how women are. They can become very talkative when you ask them to extract the deepest, darkest secrets of a royal in order to manipulate her into trading a magic book on realm traveling. I'm sure they'll be back in no time"

"Belle is _not_ my fiancée." He insisted stubbornly. "This is all a facade, or have you forgotten?"

"Is this a blush I see on your face?"

The Dark One turned his face away from his less than convenient colleague just in time to see their companions coming out of a corridor and into the ballroom accompanied by the Princess, their footsteps slightly hurried and their dresses swishing gracefully around their legs. They were laughing and chatting friendly, and when Belle caught Rumple's stare, she blinked sweetly and now he was _most certainly blushing_.

"speak of the devil" said the Hatter 

Keera began heading another direction, to her family's table about half the way, but Belle and Priscilla continued their ways to their partners.

When they Belle was finally standing by his chair, rumple took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to it's back, and the Hatter and his wife exchanged a conspiratory look.

_to keep the looks_ , he told himself, unaware of the knowing looks being shot on his direction.

"Did you get the information we needed?" he asked his maid as she pulled herself a chair and sat down.

"More than that" She whispered back and rumple lifted an eyebrow while Jefferson leaned closer to hear her better.

"We explained what you wanted too." She said while handing Rumpletiltskin a small piece of paper. "And she agreed on the deal. In this is written the exact steps to finding the book you want. She said she'll find us in the garden after we found the book to struck the deal. But we can only go looking for the book at six in the afternoon."

Rumpletiltskin was dumbstruck. He couldn't speak or think properly. He had asked his maid to get one bit of information but the amazing creature had managed to close the whole deal. A little voice told him he should be angry that she did so with his approval, but it was quickly silenced by his pride of her.

"What a delightful surprise, sweetheart!" the nickname rolled off his thong without him even noticing. For a moment he was afraid that Belle might have took any offense but she just smiled and, once more, he told himself that it was okay to address her like that for the looks. He just hoped he didn't get too used to it and ended up using the pet name when they were back on the castle. His heart ached by remembering that in a few hours he wouldn't be able to kiss her hand or treat her like his wife anymore, but he shoved that though away. He had better things to do than mourn not being able to make a fuss over his little maid.

Right?

"What are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Jefferson asked.

"Keera just told us to have fun and enjoy the party" Priscilla said battling her eyelashes. "Would you like to take a stroll in the garden, husband?"

"It would be an honor, wife" he answered as he stood up and offered his hand to his companion, who swiftly took it.

When their friends were out of sight, Rumpletiltskin let out a sigh of relief that he wouldn't need to continue standing the indecent looks they kept shooting each other. Honestly, why didn't they just get a room?

He didn't have time to continue walking down that line of thought as he cough, with the corner of his eyes, a flash of blue and brown moving. He looked at Belle, who had just gotten up and asked

"where are you going?"

"I'm going to do exactly what Keera told me to. Have fun" She extended her hands in his direction and for a moment he didn't understand what she was asking of him until she said. "May I have this dance, rumple?"

Of course she may. She may have anything she wants, he thought, but luckily controlled his thonge like it was getting harder and harder to do each passing day.

"If I must" He said, feigning boredom as he got up, soon finding himself being led to the dance floor.

As soon as the next song began playing, they began to waltz, and Belle felt a sense of dejá vú overtake her. Of course, as a princess, she had been used to dancing in balls. But she realized that the last time she had danced had been with her fiancée, just like this time. Well, Rumpletiltskin wasn't really her betrothed, but oh, how she wishes it was real.

Despite being in the same position as Gaston, her master had nothing to do with him. All his movements were gracious and calculated, his hand didn't keep trying to slide below her waist, instead his thumb was caressing her lightly in a way that send shivers through her, and instead of smiling widely and looking at the crowd, treating Belle as an adornment, Rumple's eyes were locked on hers, a look of adoration on his face that stole her breath and made her feel as though they were the only people in the room. When he dipped her, their faces were close enough that if one of them leaned a bit closer they would kiss. On that moment she wishes nothing more than to spend the whole afternoon dancing with her master. And so she did.

__________________________________

"It's nearly time." Rumple said as he placed a glass with white wine in front of Belle. They had only sat down around an hour ago, and that's only because the King opened the stage for people to sing should they wish it. 

Belle had been so entranced by a young man singing a love declaration to his wife that she nearly startled when Rumpletiltskin gave her the beverage. "Really? I must have lost track of time. Just wait five minutes, will you?"

"Why?" He asked imagining that it was because she'd want to drink her wine calmly. He couldn't have been more mistaken. She drained the glass in two gulps and walked away without answering, leaving him frozen on their table, alone, since Priscilla and Jefferson had already left.

"Do the brave thing" Belle told herself as she climbed the stairs to the stage.

She didn't present herself, only looked at her master in the eyes and began singing with what rumple though was the most beautiful voice in all the realms.

Sometimes, I think we're  
The brightest stars  
And I try to believe we'll find a way  
Will life change when  
Our hearts turn colder

All the rhythms in my heart  
Lift me up inside  
We can't stay out of trouble,  
Is it worth the blame?  
Is it true that the more you give,  
The more they take?  
All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say

All your love will make us ache  
All your love is worth the chase  
All my love, I know where you'll find this  
On the rocks up on the mountain tops

All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say  
We're just a messed up, broken people  
But we love again  
I would do anything for love  
It's worth the pain  
All the rhythms in my heart lift me up and say

All your love will make us ache  
All your love is worth the chase  
All my love, I know where you'll find this  
On the rocks up on the mountain tops.

When she finished her song the whole ballroom applauded and Belle bowed humbly. She walked back to Rumpletiltskin, who she had been looking at during the whole presentation and was delighted to see what she had learned to recognize as a blush on his face. "Shall we go?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered and they walked out of the ballroom as soon as they were sure not many curious eyes were following them. Belle wasn't much bothered about being watched, though. It was Valentine's day, after all. Pretty much all the couples that left the ballroom did so for the same reason, and she realized that she wasn't bothered by the idea of doing something like that with rumple. Not bothered _at all._

The note Keera had given them had precise instructions. Leave by the door near the violet and lily vases. Turn right on the first corner. Take the second stair to the right. Climb two floors and continue walking to the left. The instructions followed like this until the couple was inside the a little room filled with weapons, which was open just like Keera had promised.

"I can barely breath." Belle complained, feeling something spiky on her back.

"Yes, this place isn't exactly comfortable. Let's just get the book and go away." He answered, lighting a fireball up in his hand in order to read the note on the dimm closet.

Loyal to what Keera had written, they counted five bricks from left to right on the wall opposite to the door, and seven from the ground and found a brick that was slightly unglued. They began hearing people running and shouting around them, and hurried up, not knowing what was happening.

Rumple managed to take the stone from it's place, and placed his hand inside the hole it revealed to find a big, leather bound book.

"Ingenious..." But he didn't have time to meditate on it, for when he grabbed the book, they heard two men talking nervously on the other side of the door.

"...need find out what's happening" they heard one say.

"I know, I just need to get some arrows."

Belle's breath caught in her through. "Rumple. There are arrows behind me." She whispered in panic.

The Dark One's eyes widened comically and Belle would have laughed had they been in a different situation. They exchanged a meaningful look that they both understood. _We need to hide the book and the hole._

Rumple's mind went blank, but not Belle's. She set herself in front of the hole, between rumple and the wall. When she did so, he took a step back but she quickly pulled him by the shoulders towards her again. She swiftly took the book from his hands and placed it in the hole behind her, before covering it completely again and pulling a very surprised rumple down for a kiss just in time for the guards to open the door and see only the couple.

"S-sorry sir" the guard stuttered when he opened the door to find the Dark One making out with his partner. It took one more second for them to find the willpower to stop kissing each other.

"No matter " he said after their lips had been dislodged and he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily, both of their eyes closed, her hands on his hair and his on her waist.

The guard, having no interest in staying, grabbed the arrows and left, leaving the door closed behind him. Despite telling herself it was not the time nor the place, Belle couldn't help herself and kissed him again, especially not after he kissed her back and gripped her waist. Not after finally finding out how his lips felt against her. And gods, they felt so good!

Rumpletiltskin could barely believe what was happening. He wanted to just stay there and kiss her all night, but he know he couldn't. Before the kiss could become deeper, rumple broke it and heard a whine in protest, which he was almost sure was his own.

"Belle" he began with a voice deeper than his usual. "We can continue this later, if you want "

"Okay." She answered weakly and kissed the tip of his nose.

She turned and grabbed the book, then intertwined her arm with Rumple's. "Let's go meet Keera at the garden." He said, gathering up magic to teletransport them."I do wonder what caused such a fuss".

What they didn't know is that the reason of so much movimentation was themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AMEN THEY KISSED!! I love being an author like, I can just decide when they do! And then finish in a mysterious way to make you wait one more month! Writing is amazing!  
> Also, the song Belle sang is called "All my Love", from Major Lazer and Ariana Grande. Pretend she sang without all the remix and beats, will you?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the a-monthly-rumbelling non smut July prompt: "I'm so sorry I'm late..."
> 
> I probably didn't use the prompt the right way...

"Perfect" though Keera from her hiding spot behind the lilies as the Dark One and his companion disappeared on through the corridor like she had instructed. As soon as Belle named herself as Rumpletiltskin's fiancée, she knew the woman's true intention. She had been warned that the imp would try to contact her. Her offer was good. But she already had a deal with someone else.

And Belle had given her exactly what she needed to fulfill her part of the bargain.

Now she only had to make sure the Dark One would be caught before he realized that the instructions she had given him led to the wrong book.

"Papa, papa!" She cried, making a show of running to her father and looking desperate. King Kadira stood up from his chair, signaling to the woman who was currently singing on the stage to stop. He grabbed his daughter by her shoulders and Keera felt all of the eyes in the room on her.

"I need to speak with the horn" She shouted, realizing some guards were already entering the ballroom. The women who had been singing ran down the stage and made her way through the crowd to give the princess the horn they used to amplify the sound.

"It's the Dark One! He's going to steal our record of war strategies! I heard him talking to the girl he brought about it! They must be at it at this instant!" She said as soon as the horn was mere inches from her mouth. She noticed a guard, one holding a few arrows blush heavily and drop his jaw, but payed no mind to it.

"Quick, guard the doors and corridors! We must not let them scape!" She had barely finished when her father took the horn from her and began shouting orders at his guards. She smirked at the ruckus she had created, and, as far as anyone on that ballroom knew, disappeared forever.

Keera took the opportunity to jump out of a nearby window and ran as much as her heels would let, until she was at a clearing in the forest and could see the sky clearly.

"Reul Ghnorm" She whispered, having learned the hard way there was no need to shout for her. "I have what you need"

The brightest star began getting nearer and nearer, until a little woman dressed in a blue dress was hovering in front of her.

"So, you know what is the book the Dark One wants about?" The Blue Fairy asked. She had warned Keera when she had first called on her, that she always helped the poor of heart. Keera, however, was no such thing. She was angry and bitter about having lived for so long with people who didn't accept her, people who didn't want her to be with her True Love. Despite that, Blue would not be opposed to a bargain.

The fairy had been watching the Dark One, and during the past weeks, he had been fiercely perusing a book of some nature. Blue just didn't know what nature, and she didn't think it would be anything good. When she heard that Rumpletiltskin was, despite his antisocial tendencies, attending King Kadira's ball, she didn't fail to see the opportunity.

"Yes. He seeks a book on realm traveling. He was hoping he'd trade it with me for the same favour you promised me. Now help me go away as we arranged."

Blue's face went white. "With you? And does it mean he is nearby? Still at you castle? Keera, what if he sees us?" She stuttered.

The princess rolled her eyes and brought her hands to her hips. "Chill out. I told the whole castle he had our strategy book. Which he does. I said I'd accept the deal and gave them the instructions to find the wrong book." Keera couldn't even fathom why he thought she knew where the damn magic book was. Her father would never trust her enough to let her know. He hadn't even told her about the strategy one, and she probably would never know about it had she not overheard some guards a few months ago.

"I also told them to find me on the gardens, which will only make it look like they were trying to escape. Now the whole castle is after him. At this point, I'd say he and his pretty companion are at the dungeon, waiting a judgment, and my father can't wait to rip their heads out for ruining his precious Valentine's day ball." She smiled to herself, proud of her little plan. _not bad for someone who has been told all her life that she should be nothing but a pretty wife _.__

__The colour was returning in the fairie's face with full strength until she was as red as a tomato. "You _fool _! You think a few guards will stop the DARK ONE?"___ _

____Reul Ghnorm had barely finished shouting when a cloud of smoke appeared behind the princess and a sweet voice said, a little out of breath. "I'm so sorry I'm late!"_ _ _ _

____Keera turned on her heels and she was sure her face was as red as the woman's behind her, and she was sure her heart would jump out when Belle's and Rumpletiltskin's eyes widened at the view of the Blue Fairy, the Dark One's mouth forming a snarl. For a moment, none of them could speak, until Keera broke the silence._ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here? I told you to find me in the front garden!"_ _ _ _

____"What happened, my dear princess, is that I cast a spell that brought us to you." Rumpletiltskin whispered dangerously, walking closer, his voice raising with each word. "And you happen to be at the middle of a forest, talking to the Blue Fairy. Did you mind telling me how this happened?"_ _ _ _

____Keera was still gagging slack jawed at him when she heard the blue fairy beat her wings faster._ _ _ _

____"I'm sorry, Keera, but you're in this alone" She said as she disappeared into the sky once more._ _ _ _

____"NO!" Keera shouted, now out of her trance, yelling at the night sky. "WE HAD A DEAL" the poor girl felt her legs give out and threw herself at the dirt, sobbing. She would NOT come back to the castle and the fate that awaited her there. Even if she had to beg the Dark One to murder her at the spot._ _ _ _

____She felt a hand gently hold her shoulder and another caress her hair. When she opened her eyes she saw through tears that Belle was kneeling in front of her, obviously preoccupied with her outburst._ _ _ _

____"Keera? Tell me, what's going on?"_ _ _ _

____Seeing no better option, she told the truth. Or part of it. She said of her deal with the blue fairy, and about how she had turned the guards against them, without, however, mentioning that the book was a fake._ _ _ _

____"I know I lied. I'm sorry." Well, she was not, but they didn't need to know. "But I'd do anything to get to Danika. What I told you about her, Belle, all of it was true. All I want is to be with her. And if I can't get the fairie's help on running to her and hiding, them I'll have to ask you to be merciful and kill me right now." She looked at Belle's blue eyes with her own green ones. " _Please _, anything but coming back to the castle. I beg you."___ _ _ _

______Belle realized she'd began crying. She looked at rumple, asking for help._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry, dearie, but what is the problem?" He asked, getting closer. "We do still have a deal. And unlike that flying gnat, I always uphold my end of the bargain." Rumpletiltskin extended his hand to the princess, but his eyes were on the beautiful smile blooming through the tears on Belle's face. "I have the book. Now let's take you to this Danika."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Keera took his hand and got up, feeling a little guilty that he was going to help her without knowing that she had lied again. But she couldn't care enough to tell them so. If she was getting with Danika, it was worth the emotional toll._ _ _ _ _ _

______The three of them held hands and Rumpletiltskin teleported them to a side road street in what seemed to be a small village. On either side of the street there were similar flat wooden houses, none too extravagant but seemingly cozy. The only people in the street were a guy entering his house, obviously drunk, and a woman taking care of her garden._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keera's face bloomed when she took in the gardener, to whom she ran to immediately._ _ _ _ _ _

______"DANIKA!" She screamed, making the woman look up from the ground. Upon recognizing her beloved, Danika jumped to her feet and run to Keera, her curly hair wild with the wind and her dark skin shining with the moonlight. 'Keera' was the last thing she said before their mouths sealed in a heated kiss which they only broke because of the watchers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Thank you, Belle, and thank you, Rumpletiltskin. I can never pay you enough."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Belle was too awe struck at the love shared by the two women to be able to shoot more than a happy smile. Rumple, however had more to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______"It's fine, Keera. Everyone deserves a happy ending." He sighted and raised the book. "I just suggest you change your _strategies _"___ _ _ _ _ _

________Even in the white glow of the moon, they could see the former princess blushing, and rumple smiled wickedly, poofing the book to where Belle assumed was the Dark Castle, but both him and Keera knew better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Come, Belle. Let's get back home". She took his hand and in a thrill of smoke, they were at their garden, their carriage having been transported there too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as she had solid ground beneath her feet, Belle wrapped her arms around Rumple's neck, sighting when he did the same with her waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you for helping her" She whispered into his neck. "Now, you and me have a few things to talk about..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Rumple shivered and scooped her into his arms, carying her inside. They had indeed..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A few hours later, they were both lying on Belle's bed (Belle had asked him to just stay with her for the night. _Pretty please _had been his undoing.) and the sole preoccupation on Rumple's mind was how long it would take until he had to find a potion for her to be able to kiss him, but he shoved that though with the reminder that their True Love was still in development, so he still had some time.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He hugged her closer and felt her do the same. "Rumple..." She began, lifting her head from where it was nuzzled against his chest to look up at him. "Where is the book? I haven't seen it since we left the princess at that little village"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ah. The book. He had nearly forgotten it. He had been looking for it with the hope that something in it might be useful in his search for Bealfire. It wasn't exactly _needed _with his plan working it's magic like he had expected, but knowledge was never too bad, and he was certainly going to try to get it once more. Just now, seeing how Kadira had treated his daughter, he was not sure he'd be as subtle and rational.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"That wasn't the book we were looking for" Belle frowned, questioning. "Princess Keera lied to us. She led us to her kingdom's record of war strategies."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Belle's mouth dropped, and she looked genuinely taken aback. "She lied? When did you realize?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"At the village, when she was 'talking' to her girlfriend" he remembered looking for another place to lead his eyes to, and in the end, he took a look at the cover and first few pages of the book. "I banished it to it's hiding place again. Let's just hope Kadira's army doesn't come knocking on our door declaring a war"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Belle was a bit relieved at his playful tone in his words, but she couldn't help but feel like she had failed. Rumple had asked for her help and she had been tricked like the naive young girl her father used to say she was, and she felt like maybe rumple had been wise a few days ago when he said he was only there for cleaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Sweetheart? What's the matter?" He asked, sensing something sad about her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Forgive me, rumple. You trusted me but I was too foolish..." She was quickly hushed by the man at her side, who softened his grasp of her to intertwine his fingers on her locks and look at her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"None of that. You were amazing. Not even I noticed Keera's plan until it was too late." She let his voice wash over her like a gentle caress, closing her eyes as he gently finger combed her hair. "And you weren't foolish. You just have the remarkable gift of seeking and seeing the best in people. A gift for which I shall always be grateful."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She opened her eyes and kissed him square in the lips, thanking every deity she had read about for having found someone who appreciated her unfortunately unusual trait other than her mother_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why did you not take her back to the castle, knowing this?" Belle asked, not-so-secretly extremely glad he didn't do so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Because, my Belle, it is as I told her. Everyone deserves a happy ending."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She sighted, wondering how was it that so many people saw him as a monster. "Regardless,I am sorry you didn't get what you wanted"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Rumpletiltskin chuckled and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"And who says I didn't?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand this is it! I hope you enjoyed this teeny tiny series as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for reading and please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked it so I can know if you did! And look! I finished my a monthly rumbelling before the month's last week!

**Author's Note:**

> I know Jefferson's wife was already dead at the time Belle was at the Dark Castle, but this is fanfiction, so... *blows confetti cannon* SCREW CANON!
> 
> comments are appreciated, by the way <3


End file.
